


Legends Don't Choke Under Pressure.

by randoseru



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Gay, bangawraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randoseru/pseuds/randoseru
Summary: Wraith, a legend who woke up inside of an asylum with no memory of who she was or how she got there, participates in the Apex Games to find out who she truly is. No one could possibly get in the way... Right?





	Legends Don't Choke Under Pressure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really hope you enjoy reading this fanfic as much as I enjoy writing it!!

"Let me go! Let me go right fucking now! Please! Help me! Oh god, help me!"  
She could only scream so loud... Could no one hear her?  
'They're going to kill you.'  
"Shut up! Shut up! Shut the fuck up!"  
'Run. Get out. Hurry. Run.'  
"I can't!! Help me, please!! Please get me out of here!" Her vision began to fade as she struggled against the restraints. She heard screaming, however no one else was in the room with her. Where was she? She couldn't recall. She had no clue what was going on around her. All she knew was that she was stuck, and that she was feeling pain. A great amount of pain. This padded room she was trapped in... She wanted out. How could she escape? She couldn't think clearly, not with all the noise. The voices drowned out her thoughts, and the screaming... Oh god, the screaming... She couldn't even hear her own cries for help.  
'They're coming toward you. You are in danger.'  
"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Help me! Help me... Help... me..." 

...

"Wraith, what's the matter? Why so gloomy?" The pale female opened her eyes slowly, turning her head towards the trickster with a blank expression. "Just thinking... That's all." "Aw, come on! Just relax. No need to get yourself all worked up... Or maybe you should. You do have to go back into the ring today, and damn... You fight like a beast when you're angry." Elliott thought back to when he was in the Apex Games with the inter-dimensional skirmisher. She fought well, he had to admit. The way she took advantage of her power... She might be the best legend ever to participate in the Apex Games. After all, she did kill the champion. Caustic... God, Mirage hated even hearing his name. Well, good thing he was dead. Elliott didn't have to worry about seeing his disgusting face ever again. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Don't worry, I don't need to get 'worked up' to win. This one is going to be just as easy as the last one." Wraith chuckled, before taking a sip from the small glass she held loosely in her hand.  
"Yeah, now that's the spirit. Also... When are you ever going to tell me your actual name? We've been friends for over six months now! Like jeez, is your name really that big of a secret?"  
"It's not important." She stated bluntly, glaring at the trickster. Elliott decided it was probably best to leave it alone for now. He really didn't feel like getting punched in the face...  
"Well, when are you going to find out who you're partnered with?"  
"You know exactly how Apex works, Elliott. Nothing has changed. Since I didn't sign up to participate with anyone in particular, I won't find out who I'm partnered with until I aboard the drop ship. You know that."  
Wraith couldn't help but roll her eyes. God, Elliott could be an idiot at times, although she somewhat understood why he asked the question. It has been six months since the last Apex game, and the rules do change quite frequently. Just last game they added the ability to forfeit if you are one of the last two squads alive. Wraith wasn't sure how she felt about this new rule. It was an odd one, though it did somewhat make sense, she supposed. "Jeez, sorry. No need to be so aggressive."  
"I'm not being aggressive. I'm just speaking how I normally do."  
"You don't normally talk like that, wraith... You know... I've been thinking... Let's make a deal. If you become the next Apex champion, I'll buy you a drink... No, no, you know what? You'll never have to buy yourself another drink again. I'll buy all your drinks... And if you don't, well... You'll be dead so, uh... Just don't die, okay?" Wraith let out a chuckle, smiling slightly before taking another sip of her drink. "You better count on it then, because I will win."  
"Or you'll die trying."  
"Ha, you're funny." 

...

Wraith observed her surroundings, taking in the faces of everyone around her. She had seen some of the faces before, and there were some that she hadn't seen. There was one person in particular that stood out to her, however... And that person went by the name of Bangalore, The most well known legend in Apex history. She was a IMC Armed Forces soldier, and not only was she good at her job, she could also take apart a Peacekeeper, equip it with a Precision Choke hop-up, and put it back together in only twenty seconds... While blindfolded... Wraith could already tell if Bangalore wasn't apart of her squad, which she most likely wasn't, achieving her goal wasn't going to be as easy as she thought it was going to be... After all, Bangalore has participated in almost every single Apex game, winning every single one of them. Wraith was sure this was Bangalore's first Apex game since the incident...  
The pale female went board the drop ship whenever she was instructed to do so. Once she was on, she took the seat closest to the exit. She wanted to be the first in her squad to drop... she sat with her eyes shut as the drop ship made it's way toward the Apex Arena. Her eyes opened, however, when she felt a robot similar to pathfinder's build place a device on her lap. Wraith already knew what this was for. The device was used mainly as a map, though it was also used to see who was apart of your squad, and to see who was the champion or kill leader. It even notified you when a member of your squad needs help, and could be used to communicate with your squad members when they are far away. Wraith glanced down at the device, mumbling the two names on the screen out loud to herself. "Lifeline... Bloodhound..." "she's over there... two seats over."  
Wraith glanced at Lifelife, who looked directly back at her. The combat medic smiled and waved at her, before turning her attention to someone else.  
"She's looking at them. Over there."  
Wraith turned her head to bloodhound, the well known technological tracker. She felt somewhat relieved to be partnered with them, as her voices from the void and they're tracker are both very useful for detecting enemy squads that are nearby. If Wraith remembered correctly, Lifeline is a medic. She supposed Lifeline would make a valuable associate... "Here is your champion."  
A female voice played through the intercom as wraith's banner showed on everyone's screen. Wraith shifted uncomfortably as she then heard her voice play through the intercom. "Try not to blink... You may miss me."  
She could feel everyone's gaze on her. She just couldn't understand how people enjoyed being the champion. Not only does everyone participating in the Apex Game want to kill you more than an average player... It was just awkward seeing yourself projected on the screens located around the Apex Arena. Plus, hearing your own voice play through the intercom gave Wraith a somewhat uncomfortable feeling. "Attention, it is time to drop. I wish you all the best of luck, and thank you for participating in the Apex Games." Wraith quickly opened the map on her device, placing a marker on a location before Lifeline or Bloodhound had the chance. The Pit... Wraith remembered the first time she traveled through there. It was a very interesting location, to say the least. Most of the loot was located in the supply bins, so you had to open and loot them before anyone else did. You had to be fast, and Wraith was very good at that. However, she wasn't quite certain about Lifeline and Bloodhound. The inter-dimensional skirmisher honestly didn't care about their lives. All she wanted was to achieve her main goal, and that was to win. She could most certainly do that without help. Lifeline glanced up at Wraith after noticing the marker, she gave the pale female a quick nod, letting her know that she was content with dropping there. Bloodhound, however, did not like the idea, although he decided not to argue. They thought it would be safe to assume Wraith or Lifeline would come to their rescue if needed. "I am dropping now!" Wraith and Lifeline quickly jumped off of the drop ship the moment the noticed Bloodhound did. They made their way toward The Pit, and once landed, Wraith used her ability to travel through the void to quickly get to one of the supply bins. She quickly faded back into reality, opening the red and white bin. An R-99... Wraith wasn't a fan of SMGs, although she supposed it was better than no gun at all. She quickly took the gun along with the ammo and level one body shield. She proceeded to equip the armor, holstering her weapon in order to do so.  
"They're aiming right at you."  
Wraith's eyes widened at this, quickly turning and running to take cover behind a supply bin. She loaded her R-99 with ammo, before peaking and firing into the enemy squad. One seemed to have standard armor, while the others had no armor whatsoever.  
"Reloading!" Wraith shouted, turning her head only to notice Bloodhound and Lifeline rushing toward her. One she had finished reloading her gun, she continued to fire. It seemed only one member of the enemy squad had a gun. It looked to be an Hemlok assault rifle... The other two enemies ran around The Pit, looking for anything they could use to fight back. Wraith downed one as they were opening a supply bin, and Bloodhound downed one as well. There was one left... Where did they go? Bloodhound used his ability to scan the area, and there seemed to be no other hostiles near.  
"Strange..." Wraith lowered her weapon, grinning down at the injured enemy. "it seems your friend has left you." She crouched so she could get close to the hostiles ear, before whispering. "Tell death I said hello."

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on posting new chapters around once or twice a week!!


End file.
